Lost and Found
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Everything he knew crumbled down around him, now someone had too build him back up. Hitsu/Matsu
1. Condemned

Hey, I haven't been very active with writing lately, but hey, gotta wait for inspiration too strike right? Anyway Here's my latest for my favorite pairing. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one: Condemned

* * *

Toshirou Hitsugaya stood stiff at the captains meeting. There was only one topic on the agenda today and they all knew how it was going too end.

They had captured Aizen and the commander general was about too announce his sentence, though not a single captain present didn't know what it was going too be. Said condemned man was kneeling on the floor between the two rows of captains confined by every reiatsu suppressing device they had in the soul society, a precaution as his Zanpakutou had been destroyed.

"Sousuke Aizen" Yamamoto thundered. "You are here to be sentenced for crimes against Soul society and the living world." The man himself didn't move, simply continued too stare off into space. The General grunted before continuing.

"By unanimous decision of the thirteen court guard squad captains, You Sousuke Aizen are Sentenced too be executed at dawn tomorrow." There was some quiet murmuring, usually executions were at least a month after they'd been sentenced. It didn't surprise Hitsugaya though. Aizen was dangerous no matter how you looked at it, too dangerous too be left alive for that long.

They should kill him right now, but his betrayal was well known and thus his execution would be made a public spectacle.

"Captains return too your squads too relay this." They started out when Kyouraku piped up. "Who will tell the 5th yama-ji?"

Before even realizing the words were coming out of his mouth Hitsugaya spoke. "I'll do it." The commander regarded him thoughtfully. "Very Well Captain Hitsugaya." He nodded and turned to go as Aizen passed by him he would have sworn the man smiled at him as he was herded out. Hitsugaya's face creased into a deep frown.

As he made his way out he was aware of the presence of the 13th and 8th division captains beside him. He forced his face too stay neutral in the presence of the two senior captains.

"Are you sure you want too be the one too tell Hinamori, Hitsugaya?" He peered up at Ukitake from the corner of his eye.

"No, it should be coming from someone closer too her, but there isn't anyone else."

Kyouraku finally spoke up. "I thought the two of you grew up together?" He looked up and noticed the usually laid back man had a sobering expression on his face. He nodded. "We did...but somehow I think Hinamori and I aren't all that close anymore.." The other two seemed too accept that answer and soon Hitsugaya was walking alone back too his division. He would take care of his own squad first.

* * *

Matsumoto played idly with a pen at her desk waiting for her captain too come back, the squad had been on edge all day waiting for the captain too come back with the verdict of Aizen. She sighed, she hated waiting.

The door slammed open and she jumped out of her seat. "Captain." She saluted, pulling herself together quickly. He looked over at her but he seemed distant, like he was looking thru her. "Captain?" He seemed too jolt and his eyes focused on her.

He cleared his throat. "Matsumoto, Aizen has been sentenced too be executed at dawn tomorrow." She was surprised if only a little that the traitor got no grace period.

"So soon?" He nodded. "He may not have a Zanpakutou anymore but he's still crafty and too dangerous be left too his own devices for that long." She nodded. "gather up the seats and have them spread the news to our unseated members." he threw over his shoulder as he turned on heel to go back out.

"Where are you going?" He didn't turn back around. "To the fifth.", and he was gone. She sighed As she went too round up their seats. He wasn't going too be in a good mood when he got back...but then again, she really couldn't blame him. She certainly didn't want too be in his position. It seemed her captain always had the unfortunate job of being the bearer of bad news.

He was the one who had told her about gin's death. It was no secret how he despised the ex-captain of the 3rd division, but he had been quite kind and uncharacteristic empathetic and understanding. She adored her captain, and though he didn't really show it he could be warm and sensitive when he wanted too be.

As far as he was concerned though there was no place for warmth or sensitivity in his work, and constantly hid behind his icy mask of indifference. He was right, the work of a shinigami left little room for personal feelings, but still he was cold 95% of the time.

With the past few days though she couldn't blame him. With the Espada defeated, Gin and Tousen dead and Aizen sentenced to be executed everyone was dealing with the Wars aftermath. A betrayal that had cut deep into the very essence of the soul society, making even the most unshakable shinigami doubt everything they knew.

As she walked the division halls she idly wondered how much her captain trusted her.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed too himself, He hated to do this but he preferred it come from him then anyone else. Hinamori was still in a fragile state. When news that Aizen had been captured and was being held for sentencing reached her she had gone into a near fit, even going too the commander general and begging for Aizen's release, pleading his innocence. She had been turned away and had barely been seen since. That was the day before yesterday.

He knocked on the fifth division gate and after a minute an unseated shinigami popped his head over the top. He quickly scrambled down seeing who it was and opened the gate. The man bowed low apologizing as Hitsugaya walked by.

He nodded to him before making his way too the 5th's administrative building. Where he was sure Hinamori was holed up. The divisions halls were practically empty save for a stray shinigami of two. He sighed when he finally reached the building and knocked on the door. The door slid open and the sight that greeted him was a disheveled Hinamori.

"Toshi.." She was cut off by Hitsugaya coming in the door. "I need to talk too you Momo." She didn't say anything else, just sat at her desk and looked at him expectantly. He steeled himself for the inevitable, who knew how she would react.

"Aizen was sentenced this morning." Her eyes went wide and he suddenly had her full attention.

"He is sentenced too be executed at dawn tomorrow..." He watched her carefully, she didn't say anything. She merely slumped down a little more in her chair, she stared at the papers in front of her.

"I see..." He waited but got no more then that. He simply nodded before leaving. There really wasn't anything more for him too say too her. He saw himself out. He was expecting more of an out burst but nothing. In a way it was worse then any fit she could have thrown.

He walked back too his division hoping Matsumoto had at least done as he had told her. He had more important things too attend to then spreading the word around his division. He had paper work too do before tomorrow morning, maybe they would finally find a new captain for the 5th after this was over, he was getting tired of doing their paperwork along with his own.

The halls were very quiet as he entered the 10th division. He could feel the spirit pressures of his division members in the rooms that lined the halls, many of them clustered together. At least he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

His office was empty and Hitsugaya sighed in relief. He wasn't in the mood too deal with his bubbly lieutenant at the moment. He just wanted too finish his paperwork. He sat at his desk and stared dully at the papers in front of him.

He pulled a paper of the closest stack and started. He hadn't been working long before a soft pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who captain." the voice chimed. He could feel a vein in his neck pop. "What are you doing Matsumoto?" He growled pulling her hands away. She came around the other side of his desk.

"Your really good at this game captain."He snorted. "I hardly think anyone could get it wrong." She was quiet as he went back too writing.

"How did she take it?" she asked quietly. His pen stopped moving. She watched him take a deep breath then sigh. "Not well, but not like I expected." She sent him a questioning look. He folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"She hardly spoke two words too me..." He mumbled closing his eyes. She watched her captain closely. He looked exhausted and weighed down by the world and all it's problems.

"Captain?" Bright twin teal eyes shot open and focused on her. "Maybe you should go rest, you've been very busy lately." He grunted and picked his pen back up. "I have too many things too do too rest, Matsumoto." He delved back into the papers.

"But captain..." She was quickly cut off. "Matsumoto." She quieted "I just...want too work...please." He breathed out the last word and she understood.

"Yes sir," She mumbled before the office went quiet.

* * *

Yay, chapter one is up. I hope you all like it thus far. I'll have chapter two up soon, promise!


	2. Bloody Water

Here it is Chapter 2 as promised!

It's only fair warning this chapter is kinda dark, remember that.

* * *

Chapter 2:Bloody water

* * *

Rain poured down by the bucket full. It had been raining since late the night before, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Every captain and lieutenant in the Gotei 13 stood quiet and somber in the down pour. A little water wasn't going too stop anything.

Matsumoto held her umbrella over her captain and herself. She glanced down at him. He was watching Hinamori like a hawk. She imagined the other captains were also. Hinamori was for lack of a better word, unstable.

Everyone's attention turned as the form of Aizen was seen being lead up the hill, bound and soaked, he was lead before Yamamoto and pushed onto his knees into the mud, his neck on on a block facing the crowd of past colleagues, his eyes were downcast. The commander drew his Zanpakutou and spoke calmly, but loud enough too be heard thru the rain.

" Sousuke Aizen" Yamamoto paused as though too draw out the tension of this long awaited moment. "Do you have any last words?" A demented smile plastered his face for only a second. Few saw it.

He looked up, and Matsumoto had too suppress a shiver. The chilling dead look in his eyes was haunting.

"Momo.." It was a desperate uttering. Said girls eyes widened. Hitsugaya snarled viciously. Yamamoto's eyes opened suddenly to glare at the man before him.

"Why didn't you help me?" he pleaded out in a final scornful act against an already broken soul. Anything else he would have said was cut off by the quick flash of Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka.

Hinamori's scream was the only sound that pierced the thundering rain.

As soon as it began it was over, as Aizen's blood mixed with the rain water and was washed away. The other officers were already leaving, the act was done and none of them wanted too be out in the rain any longer.

Hitsugaya watched Hinamori's shaking form bent over Aizen's body. His eyes closed and he took a shaky breath.

"Matsumoto..." She peered over at her him" "You can go head back too the office, I'm going to stay a bit longer." She just nodded, and offered him the umbrella. He shook his head and walked out from underneath it toward Hinamori in the freezing rain.. She sighed, and started down the hill.

It hurt him too watch her slumped over his body. Heaving with every sob.

"Hinamori.." She slowly looked over her shoulder at the icy captain.

"Toshirou..." she managed between sobs. She looked so pitiful there, half draped over the headless body of her once beloved captain. He stood beside her, hand outstretched.

"Hinamori, let me take you back too your division..." Even as he said it she was shaking her head, clutching the cloth beneath her fingers.

"I don't want too go back yet." She sniffed.

"You need too get out of the rain Hinamori..." He persisted. "I know he was important to you but..

"No!" She she cried. He flinched back."He was more then important to me...the captain...was all I had..."

Hitsugaya felt numb. His whole body felt heavy and cold. He could no longer feel the endless torrents of rain pouring down on him, the water soaking his clothes and weighing him down. His hair hung down around his face, but he couldn't feel any of it.

His jaw clenched as he spun on his heel and began down the hill. If she wanted too sit in the rain then he would let her. The special forces would come too take Aizen's body soon anyway.

His numbness was fading, being replaced with the cold and the hurt he felt. His childhood friend, the person he had been raised and grown up with had essentially told him he meant nothing too her, that there friendship was meaningless. Aizen was her life and he had been nothing but a passing moment in it.

"Aizen." He mumbled. Stopping in his tracks at the bottom of the hill. The name tasted rancid in his mouth.

He was so distracted he didn't notice the other presence beside him.

"Talking too yourself again captain?" His head snapped up too see Matsumoto standing bedside him and sheltering them both with her umbrella.

"Matsumoto?,I thought I told you too go back?" She nodded. "I know...but captain, I didn't want you walking back by yourself in the rain." He studied her a moment then a small sad smile flickered across his face as she fell into stride beside him.

He didn't have to acknowledge her gesture, he knew it for what it was, concern for him.

"Lets hurry back then, Matsumoto." She smiled and nodded.

A few hours later Hitsugaya found him self dry once again and at his desk, while Matsumoto laid on the sofa, sake in hand and forced him too recount his moment alone with Hinamori.

"I don't think she meant it captain. She's hurt, she admired Aizen. She was his lieutenant."

He snorted. "She obsessed over him, even before she was his lieutenant, hell when she was still in the academy."

" I guess, but being his lieutenant for all the time she was made her blindly loyal too him, like with all the other lieutenants."

"Blind loyalty huh?" She nodded her head determinedly. "she would have followed him no matter what, she trusted him."

Hitsugaya smiled ruefully. "Trust?" He scoffed, as he walked around his desk too look out the window at the still pouring rain.

"I don't know how anyone can trust anyone around here anymore." She watched him stare out the window for several moments.

"You can always trust me captain..." His head whipped around too see Matsumoto take a long sip from her cup. He smirked and turned too stare back out at the division courtyard.

"You..." He paused. "Are the only person I know for a fact I can trust, Rangiku." He finished as he sat back at his desk

She almost dropped her cup in shock, She glanced over too find him already working on his papers. She smiled at him.

"Ditto." She said before downing the glass.

* * *

Kira walked the fifth division halls quickly the lieutenants meeting would be starting in an hour and He wanted to make sure Hinamori made it. She probably wouldn't even want too come, but he felt the need to check on her just the same. He'd seen her come back after the special forces forcibly took Aizen's body from her. The sound of the rain pounding the roof was a constant reminder of the mornings events.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was glad that captain Icimaru had not been captured, that his death was not a cheap public spectacle.

He finally stopped in front of Hinamori's door and knocked quietly. "Momo." There was no sound from the other side of the door. He knocked a little louder.

"Momo, are you in there." when there was still no answer he slowly slid the door open so if she was there and simply had not heard him she would. The main room was empty. He closed the door behind himself and peered down the hall. A single room at the end of the hall was cracked open and a sliver of light was shining out.

As he approached he could smell something in the air. It smelled metallic. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He peeked thru the crack in the door. The small amount of light in the room flickered against the walls.

His heart skipped a beat and his throat was dry..

"..M..Mo...Momo.."

* * *

Hitsugaya sipped his tea and stared out into space, bored. It was quiet in his office once again, Matsumoto off at a lieutenants meeting. He never thought he would actually wish for his loud second-in-command too come break the silence but he'd had quite enough off it today.

The monotonous rain and somber events of that morning saw to that. His mind kept drifting back too the few words he'd had with Hinamori. Not just in the past couple days but back to two months ago when the entire ordeal with Aizen had begun.

He mostly thought about his fight with Ichimaru. When he had to knock Hinamori unconscious. He stopped and Suddenly thought of what Matsumoto had said too him earlier, about Blind loyalty too ones captain. Ichimaru had tried too kill Hinamori but Matsumoto had protected her. Ichimaru was Matsumoto's childhood friend, but she had raised her sword against him. It made him wonder.

Had she done it simply too protect her or had she done it because Hinamori was his friend, and he was her captain?

He didn't have time to think about it further as the office door slid open. Matsumoto stood quietly in the door way. He frowned, the expression on her face was dark and melancholy. Neither he would have ever used to describe her.

"Matsumoto?" She wouldn't meet his eyes. She came too stand in front of his desk and still hadn't said a word.

"Captain.." her breath was ragged. "This..afternoon they found.." She choked. She hated this, to do this, too tell him.. She finally met his gaze.

She took a steadying breath. "Captain, this afternoon...they found Hinamori..." Hitsugaya's heart sank into his feet. He forced the lump in his throat down. "Found...?" His voice cracked.

She looked anywhere but him. "In her room...she...she...took her own life.."

His heart stopped. "wha...wh.." he couldn't speak. He wasn't even aware of his cup shattering on the floor.

He looked down at his desk, hiding his face. His eyes stung. He wiped furiously at them with the heel of his palm.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and his fists clenched.

His eyes popped open when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Strawberry blonde hair spilled over his shoulders.

"Matsumoto..." He choked on a suppressed sob.

"It's ok Captain..i won't tell anyone..." She whispered as hot tears slid down his face.

* * *

Finally this took me forever...i just couldn't focus even though I knew what I wanted too write...anyway I was listening too some really sad music while I wrote most of this...and ironically it was raining... I realize it's dark but, I wanted this story to have a more serious aspect that my writing usually lacks as I like to keep things light for the most part...,Any way I hope you enjoy it. - Malthazar LOS.


	3. Learning Too Cope

Voila! Chapter 3 is here!

* * *

Chapter 3: Learning too cope

* * *

The office was quiet. Hitsugaya working mindlessly, like that was all that mattered. He hadn't said anything about the night before and neither would she, it was probably better that way. Crying over the loss of someone close too you was nothing too be ashamed of but if she ever told anyone or brought it up he would be mortified. So it was best left as something about her captain she would take too the grave.

A knock on the door jolted him. He straightened up. "Come in." Isane came in a bowed.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I have a letter for you from my Captain." His brow furrowed. "Why didn't she just send a hell butterfly?" He asked as she handed the letter over. "She wanted it too get to you personally and fast." She bowed again before leaving. Matsumoto had a pretty good idea what the letter was about.

He quickly unfolded it, looking over it. He frowned before folding it back up and slipping it inside his haori as he stood up.

"I'm going to the 4th Matsumoto." She barely had time to even nod before he was gone, flashed out of the office.

Hitsugaya quickly found his way too the 4th division office. He knocked and the door slid open to reveal the soft spoken captain of the 4th division.

"Captain Hitsugaya." He returned the greeting. "I was expecting you." He nodded.

"Please come this way Captain..." He wordlessly followed the gentle women to the very back of the building. He followed her too a large metal door.

Two shinigami standing on either side saw their captain coming and set too opening the door. Unohana nodded to them and went inside. Hitsugaya behind her.

It was cold. He knew this was where they stored bodies. Unohana stopped beside a table. He knew what, or rather who was on it.

"Would you like too see her Captain Hitsugaya?" He nodded numbly after a minute. She pulled the sheet back. He swallowed hard.

"Ill leave you alone." Unohana said quietly and excused herself. Knowing he would wish too be alone.

"_Ironic."_ He thought. She looked peaceful. More so then anytime he'd seen her since this mess with Aizen and the other traitors had started. He suddenly had a sense of dejuavu. He was reminded of the time he'd come to visit her while she was unconscious. Except this time she wasn't unconscious and Unohana wasn't asking him too talk too her, though he felt just as guilty.

His breath came out in wisps in the cold room.

"Why couldn't you see...Momo?" He sighed too himself before turning and walking out. The Metal door was closed behind him. He needed too go back to his division and finish the papers. He didn't get very far before a powerful and familiar reiatsu stopped him. He turned and gave a curt bow too the commander standing in the hall.

"Captain Yamamoto." He greeted politely. The old man nodded. "Captain Hitsugaya...how are you?"

That wasn't really what Hitsugaya had been expecting. "I've...honestly been better.." The older man nodded knowingly.

"Yes...i had heard you and Lieutenant Hinamori were close." He stated stroking his beard. "I suppose you could say that..." was Hitsugaya's reply.

"Things are settling down now with Aizen gone. The past months have been quite pressing on the squads...Captains and lieutenants will be taking vacations on rotation. Perhaps you would like too take yours now Captain Hitsugaya?" Hitsugaya was surprised.

"That's not necessary Commander..my division needs me right now." The ancient shinigami regarded him with sharp eyes. "Very well...should you change your mind, please let me know." He said as he turned too go. The younger captain nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"_Why would I need a vacation...the work has too be done no matter what...I've been doing it since I became a captain..."_ He paused, with a sudden revelation. _"My entire career...I've spent more then half of it behind this desk..." _He frowned. _"All the time I should have been in the field, at training exercises, leading missions..or with..." _

Matsumoto chewed nervously on her bottom lip. He captain hadn't said a word to her since he'd come back. He wasn't even working, his hands were folded in front of him as he stared out into space.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Hitsugaya didn't blink. Lost in his own world. She sighed and got up too open the door, standing on the other side was there 6th seat, hidden behind a stack of papers. Matsumoto took them dismissing the young girl.

She dropped the huge stack onto his desk. "Here captain." She said snapping him out of his trance. He looked up too her then down too the stack of papers.

"_Paperwork"_ He thought darkly as he stared at the offending objects.

Matsumoto, back on the sofa looked back at her captain who was starring at the stacks on his desk.

"_Paperwork" _He grimaced, it had become the bane of his existence. It consumed his life. Yesterday he had been sitting at his desk working on it when Hinamori had... He clenched his fists.

When he should have been comforting his friend he was at his desk working on the stacks that never seemed too end.

"paperwork" It came out as a low growl. Matsumoto watched him.

"Captain?" She was concerned now. He was glaring murderously at his work. He was on his feet.

"Now I understand..." He mumbled. She watched him nervously. "I understand why the Gotei 13 are so useless.." He spat. Matsumoto was surprised by that. He was getting louder.

"While innocent souls are being devoured and people are dying were all inside, doing fucking paperwork!" He roared, and in one swift movement flung every last paper off his desk. It looked like a snowstorm.

Matsumoto stared at him wide eyed and slack-jawed as her captain was bent over his desk shaking in rage. In all the years they had worked together she had never seen him just blow up so suddenly like that. Her cool calm captain.

When the papers settled and he had stopped shaking she quietly made her way over too him.

"Cap.." She stopped herself. He didn't need his Lieutenant right now, he needed a friend. "Toshirou.." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, but she knew he was listening.

"I know your hurt right now, but getting angry isn't going too help." He made no move too say anything. She sighed.

"I know it's difficult, but you have too come too terms with your feelings, like...i did with Gin, or they'll eat you alive." She said quietly.

"Ichimaru was killed; he didn't kill himself." He bit out venomously. At least he was talking now. She nodded, though he couldn't see it.

"But he's gone just the same, it hurts just the same." he looked up at her. Dull teal eyes, shadowed with despair.

"I should have been there with her...I knew how upset and fragile she was, I should have been there too help her get through it." Matsumoto shook her head.

"There was no getting through it. She was never going too let go of that picture she painted of Aizen in her head. As wrong and horrible as it seems, she choose this end..." She finished quietly.

"I feel so useless.." He admitted after a long silence. She squeezed his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done that would have changed how she felt, Toshirou." He looked down at his desk.

"If there's anyone too blame it's Aizen." She finished. His frown deepened into a scowl. "Aizen.,," He mumbled, his smoldering anger flaring back to life.

"For as long as live...I never want too hear that name again." He growled. She nodded, right there with him.

He sighed and reached up too her hand on his shoulder and let his rest on top of it. "Thank you, Rangiku." She smiled and let her hand drop as he came around the desk and began picking up the thrown papers.

She smirked as he did so. "..So...no more throwing fits, okay captain?" She mock scolded. He froze. She held a hand over her mouth, as she almost burst out laughing. She could see a vein pop.

He spun around and glared. "I was not throwing a fit!" He yelled. She smirked behind her hand before schooling her features best she could.

"Oh?" she asked kicking some papers with her foot. He glared, his face turning red. She giggled.

"Shut up!" He yelled. She waved it off. "Don't worry captain, I won't tell anyone..." His face clearly said he didn't believe her.

She drew an 'X' over her heart with her finger tip. "Promise." she said seriously. He frowned but nodded. He bent back down too pick up the papers.

"If anyone comes in...the wind blew them over." He didn't have too turn around too know she was holding in laughter behind her hand.

"Yes sir." She snickered. He turned around to yell but was surprised too see her on the floor behind him picking up papers. He huffed and let it go.

* * *

Matsumoto smoothed out her robes as she waited in the courtyard of the 1st division. She heard from Kyouraku that the commander was letting the head officers of every division take a vacation in the living world.

Her captain would never go on a vacation if asked but if his actions that morning didn't warrant one she didn't know what did. She was going over his head. He needed to get away. He was just way too stressed.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, the Commander will see you now." She smiled at Sasakibe as he led her too the Commanders office.

She bowed deeply too the Commander. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, what can I do for you?"

"Captain Yamamoto, I'm here about vacation time for my captain." Yamamoto leaned back in his chair.

"I have already spoken too Captain Hitsugaya about taking time off. He said he did not need it." Matsumoto suppressed the urge too roll her eyes. Figures her captain wouldn't even consider it.

"He would say that..but sir, he's not dealing with everything as well as he'd like everyone too believe." she reasoned.

"Hmm, you are concerned about him?" She nodded. "Very sir, but he won't go of his own accord..." He nodded. "Very well than..you will tell Captain Hitsugaya that you and he both are ordered too spend two weeks vacation in the world of the living."

"Yes, thank you sir." She bowed smiling. He nodded and she was dismissed.

Matsumoto spun happily into the 10th division office. Hitsugaya tried hard not too smirk as she came too a stop in front of his desk.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He observed. As she grinned down at him. "Yup" she chirped. A fine white brow arched. He was starting too get the sinking feeling that she was up too something.

"What did you do Matsumoto?" He demanded. She feigned hurt her hand going over her heart. "How can you say that Captain?"

"Where have you been then?" He growled. She smiled. "I went too see the commander general."

He sighed. Running a hand thru his white locks. "I'm going too regret it but I'll ask...Why?"

She just grinned. "Were going on vacation!" She cheered.

He blinked. "Wha..?"

* * *

Well how'd you like chapter 3. Personally I think I did a pretty good job with it. Review and keep reading, that's why I keep writing. Enjoy! ~ Malthazar LOS


	4. Ready, Set, Relax!

Alright, I realize it's taken me longer then normal too update, but with good reason. I was working on an illustration for the story. Which I've finished and posted at Deviantart, i'll be putting the link at the bottom...anyway please enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Ready, Set, Relax

* * *

He sighed again for the hundredth time as he was shouldered his suitcase and walked out front where Matsumoto was waiting for him.

"_Ordered too go on vacation..." _He thought angrily. He didn't need a vacation. He glared at Matsumoto, who was waiting for him outside his quarters. She simply grinned at his sour face. As they started walking down the street.

"Aww, come on captain don't be such a grouch, this will be fun, when was the last time you took a vacation?" She asked as she skipped along beside him.

"Never." He clipped. She smirked. "Well, it's long over due then isn't it?" He growled.

"No it's not, because the entire time were gone my work is going too continue too pile up on my desk."

"Oh, is that all?" His eyebrow ticked. The way she said... He growled. "Don't worry about that Captain..i took care of it..." He snorted.

"Hey, I did!" She defended. He gave her a long hard look. "Like I'm going too believe you did paper work.."

She stuck her nose up. "Well you shouldn't I asked Shuhei if he would take care of it while were gone." She smiled quite pleased with herself.

"Lieutenant Hisagi?" She nodded and he rolled his eyes. "That I believe.." He mumbled stopping and opening the Senkaimon. "That's mean Captain..." He sighed again at her dramatics.

"Shut up." He walked through the gate, Matsumoto hot on his heels.

They stepped out on the other side in front of an apartment building. "You did tell Orihime we were coming right?" She nodded. "She was excited too." He didn't say anything Just started up the stairs too the right door.

She ran ahead and pounded on the door. He wasn't surprised that as soon as the door opened his over the top second was practically smothering the girl in her chest.

"Orihime, It's so good too see you!" She was almost yelling as she shook the smaller girl like a rag-doll. He was impressed when she broke free gasping.

"It's good too see you Rangiku-san, you too Toshirou-kun." She smiled. He nodded smiling too there generous friend.

"Orihime, thank you so much for letting us stay with you while were on vacation." Hitsugaya decided too chime in.

"I hope we won't be in your hair too much." Orihime just smiled shaking her head. "Of course not it'll be fun." They followed her into the apartment and into the back room.

"You'll both have too stay in here, I hope that's ok." She smiled at them hopeful. "It's fine Orihime, thank you." Hitsugaya said as he surveyed the room, there were one or two things but Orihime was being very generous letting them stay for the duration of there time off, same reason he never raised a word against her cooking.

"Great." she smiled. "I'll let you two unpack and I'll make lunch!" Matsumoto grinned. "I've been dreaming of having your cooking again Orihime." Matsumoto grinned. Hitsugaya felt his stomach lurch.

He shook it off and opened up his luggage. "Isn't this gonna be fun Toshirou.." She asked swinging around her own bag.

"So long as you don't..."He stopped looking over his shoulder. "It's Captain Hitsugaya!" His brow ticked.

She stopped and looked at him. "But were on vacation...were off the clock..." She reasoned.

He puffed thinking about her point. They were on vacation and off the clock thus he wasn't her captain nor she his lieutenant. He continued too stare, a question on his mind.

"Why are you here?" She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"If you thought ahead of time that we'd be off the clock and I wouldn't be your commanding officer then why did you come on vacation with me when you didn't have too?" He waited for her answer.

"I get a vacation too, I just wanted too spend it with you, it's more fun that way. I thought we were friends..Captain." the unattractive frown marring her face made him feel horrible.. Most Captains and lieutenants weren't very close, he knew she took pride and joy in there unusual closeness. He hadn't meant for his question too sound so harsh.

"I'm sorry if that sounded like I didn't want you around...Rangiku." She smiled. "So...?" He sighed.

"You can call me by my given name only, and I mean only." He glared for emphasis. "While we're on vacation.." He didn't get any further before he was scooped up in a bone shattering choke hold.

"This is going too be so much fun!" He flailed wildly in her arms. "MAFUMOFO!" "He screamed into her chest where his face was slammed.

"Hm?" She looked down at the mop of struggling white hair. "Oh." She mumbled before letting go. He lurched back gasping.

"If you...ever..do that..again..." He was cut short as Orihime yelled that lunch was ready and she was gone. He glared down the hall and straightened his clothes out. He needed too go get there gigais from Urahara.

When he walked back out too the living room both of them were sitting at the table eating...well he didn't care too know what it was.

"I'm going too see Urahara, ill be back in a little while..." He said as he got too the front door. He was stopped. "Aren't you going too eat Toshirou-kun?" He gulped and turned back too her expecting face.

"I'm really not very hungry Orihime, leave it out and i'll eat it later." She smiled happily at him and nodded.

"Oi, Toshirou, if you don't eat it I will." He almost sighed with relief at Rangiku's would be threat. He merely humphed before heading out. He hoped she did. Orihime was an incredibly well liked girl, her cooking...well it went without saying. As much as he disliked Orihime's cooking he really didn't want too go see the overly happy shop keeper either, but needed his gigai.

He grumbled too himself as he walked too the shop. It was going too be such a long two weeks. He thought as he walked into the tiny shop. As soon as he walked in he came face too face with Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya." He wasn't surprised too see her, she was posted on a tour of duty in the human world with Ichigo for the time being.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. "Picking up my and Matsumoto's gigais." She nodded. "I didn't think after Aizen's execution they would need too send your team back here."

"They didn't, it's just Matsumoto and I, were...on vacation..." The face of the normally calm and composed girl turned from calm too overly excited in .03 seconds flat.

"Oh, what are you going too do on your vacation Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I don't know really..." He never got a got chance too finish before Rukia was jumping in excitedly. "Let me help you then." He watched helplessly as she pulled a sketch pad out of her book bag and started too scribble madly.

"How about this?" She turned the pad proudly around too show him. He wasn't sure what too say as he looked at the crudely drawn picture of what looked liked two deformed rabbits on a beach.

"Uh.." he was speechless. "This is Lieutenant Matsumoto.."she pointed too the big chested rabbit thing. "..and this is you..." She finished pointing to the small one with big spiky hair and waiting for his verdict.

"...I um...will certainly consider it..Kuchiki.." Whatever she was going too say was cut off as Urahara stepped out a small package in hand.

"Kuchiki-san, I've got your soul candy refill." He held it out too her and she snatched it. "Finally..now I need too get back" She said her goodbyes and was gone.

"Ahh Captain Hitsugaya your here I see.." Urahara finally greeted him, his fan popping open and hiding his face.

"Are the gigais ready yet?"

* * *

"Your cooking is always the best Orihime." Rangiku sighed leaning back on her hands away from the table.

"Before you Rangiku-san, no one ever ate my cooking...i was starting too wonder if there was something wrong with my taste.." The girl said thoughtfully. Rangiku shook her head. "No way Orihime, no one cooks better then you." Orihime disappeared into the kitchen and Rangiku stared up at the ceiling, she was so excited about the next two weeks.

She looked over as the front door swung open and Toshirou came in, in his gigai. "Come get this thing." He pointed over his shoulder at her soul candy inhabited gigai hanging on him. She laughed and his scowl only deepened.

She was quickly in her gigai and testing it's reflexes. "So, it's only afternoon Toshirou, what do you want to do?" He thought back too Rukia's suggestion but thought better of it. He shrugged as Orihime came out of the kitchen.

"Rangiku-san if you don't have anything too do today, you could come run errands with me." Rangiku put a finger too her lip.

"Hmm, that sounds fun, you don't mind if I go with Orihime do you Toshirou?" He shook his head. "By all means go." He said waving them off.

"Alright Orihime let's go." She said pulling the younger girl out of the apartment with her. Toshirou sighed as plopped back on the couch.

* * *

It was dark before the girls came back, bags in hand. "That was so much fun, Orihime" Rangiku said, sitting down at the counter, her bags in front of her. She looked around, finally noticing something amiss.

"Wheres Toshirou?" She looked around the apartment quickly before she had an idea. She quietly made her way too the roof, and just as she had expected he was leaning back staring at the sky. She came up beside him soundlessly. He knew she was there but said nothing. They sat there for a while before either one of them finally spoke.

"Finally enjoying yourself Toshirou?" He glanced over at her hopeful face before his eyes trailed back up too the waning moon. He shrugged. "More or less." They were quiet again for several minutes.

"Can I ask you a question?" He sighed and turned fully too look at her. "No matter what I say your going too anyway, so go ahead." She simply grinned at his reasoning.

"Why are you always watching the sky?" Of all the things he thought she'd ask him that wasn't what he expected. He was quiet for a minute as he thought about his answer.

"Because it's interesting." She cocked her head too the side in question. "What's so interesting about it?"

He went back too starring out at the sea of stars. "All the things that I don't know about it." was his simple answer. She seemed too accept that and they went back too watching the sky quietly.

* * *

Finally, I've been trying too finish this chapter for two days. Not a lot happened in this chapter I realize, but I'm building up so no worries. Anyway here's the picture I did of the final scene of chapter 2. Enjoy .com/#/d2tst5o – Malthazar LOS


	5. Roller Coasters and Ferris Wheels

Alright, finally tryin too get back too my normal update schedule. I get distracted with my art projects, and the other little two shot I wrote with these two called _'__**I'm With the Band**_**' **but I can't let my dedicated readers wait for too long can I?

* * *

Chapter 5 – Roller coasters and Ferris Wheels

* * *

Everything was dark and quiet. Hitsugaya buried his face deeper into his pillow with a content sigh. There first complete day of vacation. His work behind him and a morning of sleeping late in front of him.

"Toshirou." He faintly heard the whisper in his semi-conscious state. He didn't move. Maybe it would just go away.

"Toshirou.." It was a little louder this time. He scrunched up his face and buried it into the pillow. _'Don't move..." _He thought as he tried too ignore the irritating but familiar voice and just go back too sleep.

"Get up Toshirou." it sang now pushing on his shoulder. He swatted at the hand with his own, but it wasn't deterred. He groaned into the pillow before pushing himself up and turning an icy glare to his 'alarm clock'.

"You drag me on a vacation against my will...an then you won't even let me sleep in!" For her part Rangiku just smiled at his scowl.

"It's 11am..." His scowl dropped. "Oh..." now he felt like an ass. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms. He looked over too notice she was watching him. He frowned, but tried too relax, he already felt like an ass, he needed to get his temper reigned in or he was just going too make this vacation miserable for both of them.

"What?" He asked warily. "Well since it's so late I was wondering if you wanted too go to lunch?" She asked. He was kinda hungry. "I suppose we could do that." He said running a hand thru his messy hair as he stood up.

"Great, i'm going too change." She said pushing him out of the room. He sighed and walked down the hall too the bathroom.

Rangiku dressed faster then usual and was waiting in the living room when her captain came out of the bathroom and went too change clothes. She fidgeted with impatience. "Come on Toshirou, I'm hungry." She whined loudly. There was flick too the back of her head. She rubbed the sore spot turning too see him frowning down at her.

"Stop whining and let's just go." she nodded without complaint and followed him, locking the apartment as Orihime had left for school that morning.

They walked along in relative silence. Hitsugaya for his part enjoyed it, since he knew it wouldn't last long. They finally stopped at some corner cafe not far from the apartment. They hadn't been there long when he felt a hollows presence. He quickly stood but was yanked back down.

"were on vacation, let the resident shinigami handle it." he begrudgingly sat back down. He'd forgotten his soul candy anyway. She was right, a few minutes later all traces of the reiatsu were gone. Maybe he could finally relax and perhaps even enjoy his vacation. He sipped on his tea the waiter brought as he watched Rangiku suck down something she called an expresso before she started talking about all the things she wanted too do while they were here.

"Amusement park?" he asked looking at her. She nodded. He wasn't quite sure what an amusement park was but he was sure that wasn't the first time he'd heard it. He shrugged, he was in a a rather good mood today. "Sure." he consented.

"Really?" he nodded and she grabbed his free hand, pulling him along behind her. "Rangiku wait. What about lunch?" he yelled trying to wrench his hand free, blushing. "We can eat at the park."

"We didn't even pay for our drinks!" She still didn't stop. "We didn't finish them." She reasoned pulling him along. He rolled his eyes. She finally stopped at a bus stop and her grip on his hand slackened enough he could pull it free. His fingers tingled, though she hadn't been holding on tightly. He quickly dismissed it as nothing and watched her as she anxiously waited for the bus.

"Impatient much?" he drawled. "I wanna get there before you change your mind." He frowned, if he was going too change his mind it would be for the stunt she'd just pulled if anything. He ignored her for the moment too look around the town. It took on a whole different light when he wasn't just looking for the possible threat of arrancar or hollows.

He saw the bus coming and knew she must have as well as she jumped up grinning. He sighed when the bus finally stopped and they got on without incident. She drug him too the closest available seat and plopped down.

He could feel eyes on him. He turned too look and several people turned away quickly. He scowled. There was any number of things they could be staring at. His hair if they were looking at him and at Rangiku because…well that went without saying.

His lieutenant was beautiful he would admit, she grabbed a lot of attention. It was one of the things that made them closer in their years of working together, their physical appearances gained them a lot of attention. He knew what most people thought about him and he knew the rumors spread about her. He never believed a single one of them. He knew her too well for that.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a nudge. He looked up at Rangiku who smiled at him. Probably knowing what he was thinking about given his scowl after eying the people behind them.

He let his scowl ease up at her attempt to comfort him. If she could mange too ignore it then so could he. He simply stared out into space until she started too shake him.

"Were here." She jumped out of her seat and he was left behind. "It's not going anywhere Rangiku." He called after her as he stepped of the bus, and looking around at the 'amusement park'

He looked around taking everything in. It looked like a giant play ground too him. It was loud and colorful. Just the sort of thing he could expect his lieutenant too want too come to.

"Come on Toshirou." She grabbed his hand and immediately drug him in the front gates. He fought down his blush from the simple contact and yanked his hand from hers and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere else until I get something too eat." She looked at him curiously. "Are you sure you want too eat before you go on some of the rides?"

"What do you mean?" She smirked. "Well some of them will really churn you up." He just stared, confused. "Go on one ride with me first and you'll see what I mean." He grumbled but let her lead him away. Luckily since it was a school day the lines were short.

The teenager at the front looked Toshirou over once. "Sorry kid your not tall enough too ride. "Kid!" He all but roared. He didn't get any further before Rangiku stepped between them.

"Oh, please can't he, he's never been on a ride like this before." She leaned forward a little giving the man her most flirtatious smile. The guy smiled nervously before nodding stupidly. Hitsugaya frowned. He knew that she often flirted too get what she wanted but never when he was around. For some reason he couldn't fathom, he decided he didn't like it at all.

He climbed into a cart next too Rangiku. He still wasn't very sure about this. The man running the ride pushed the safety rail down.

It started slowly up. Hitsugaya looked around with the birds eye view. "Ready Toshirou?" She asked as they reached the top.

"I guesAHHH!" He yelled as they plummeted. Rangiku screamed beside him, hands above her head. As they were flung upside down in a loop. The adrenaline rush was amazing. He found himself whooping excitedly as it dropped and spun. It slowed at the its crest then dropped again this time sending them backwards. It seemed as soon as it started it was over as they rolled too a stop. He looked over too Rangiku and laughed. Her hair was now a big wind blown mess. He hopped out and held his hand out too her. She took it smiling and trying to smooth her hair.

"wanna go eat now?" He surprisingly shook his head. "Not yet, you were right, so I want to go on that one over there first." He pointed too another roller coaster. She simply followed him grinning.

When he had finished with his coaster mania which had included three more rides which she had to charm his way on, after which he was the one dragging her too the nearest concession stand. Five minutes later they were walking around eating and talking about the stupidest of things. Toshirou for his part smiled and laughed more causing no small amount of joy too his adjutant.

"You wanna try that next?" she asked pointing. He followed her finger. "Bumper Cars?" He read the sign aloud. "Why not" When they got close he saw people climbing into the little cars. He grinned to himself when he noticed a dark blue care with a ten painted on the front.

He ran ahead. Rangiku realizing where he was going ran after, but her captain was faster. He jumped in a quickly buckled himself in so she couldn't yank him out.

"That's no fair Toshirou." She whined. He smirked triumphantly at her. "Too slow Rangiku.." She climbed into a hot pink car with a big white six painted on the front right behind him. As soon as the light flashed green she rammed him. He growled looking over his shoulder. "Rangiku..." She smiled sweetly and rammed him again. "Too slow Toshirou." She mocked.

He sped up and turned the wheel as hard as he could, turning around too slam into the side of her car. She jolted. Before getting him back. It went on like that till the end of the ride. The other people in the ring seemed too know better then too get between the white haired young man and the well endowed women.

Surprisingly they didn't argue after it was over. Simply went on to whatever they found till it started too get dark.

They walked along the rows of games, Rangiku trying every few seconds too steal some of her Captains cotton candy. He smacked her hand again.

"Stop it Rangiku, I already offered too buy you some." She just smiled and tried again. "But I don't want my own...i want some of yours." He just rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous" He mumbled under his breath before holding it it out too her. She squealed with delight, plucking some from the cone. She smiled, watching him. He'd been happy and smiling all day. It did her heart good too know he was happy for once.

He stopped too look at a game when she started too tap him on the shoulder. He looked at her curiously. "I'll be back in a second Toshirou, don't move"

"Where are you going?" He asked as she sprinted in the other direction. He was sure he'd heard "Ladies room."

He noticed one of the vendors grinning wickedly at him. A brow arched at the strange look.

"Wanna play kid?" Hitsugaya glared at the taunting in the mans voice, before walking up too the counter.

"All ya gotta do is knock the bottles over." His thumb hooked over his shoulder pointing to three stacks of bottles about fifteen feet from him sitting on three small tables." He handed over the money and the man gave him two balls. Now he understood why the man was so smug.

Hitsugaya smirked. If he was a normal man maybe it would have been challenging, but he was no normal man.

He picked one up and easily knocked over the first stack. He picked up the second and wound up aiming for the table instead of the bottles. He let it loose, knocking the leg out from under the table. It fell spilling all the bottles and hitting the table next to it, causing the last stack too fall.

The man didn't seem too happy but growled out. "Pick your prize." Hitsugaya scanned the prizes with a bored expression until something shiny caught his eye. He peered closely at a small charm bracelet laying on the table. Four little charms of cats in various posses on it. He immediately thought of Rangiku.

He picked it up and put it in his shirt pocket as he walked away from the man. A couple of minutes later he spotted her leaning over another game counter and pointing to something. He came up behind her soundlessly. Just as she turned around clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. She jumped.

"Don't scare me like that Toshirou." She huffed. He ignored it and looked at her new toy.

"Is that...a..camel?" He asked bewildered. She nodded happily. "It's for Orihime, since she couldn't come with us." He scratched the back of his curiously. "Uh,...ok..." He turned and she followed behind him.

"It's already dark, are you ready too go back Rangiku?" He asked. "Almost, there's just one more thing I want too do." She pointed up at the sky and he followed it too the Ferris wheel. "I just want too take a ride in that before we go." He stood watching the big wheel for a few moments before he nodded.

"alright, lets go."

They didn't have too wait long too get in the car. Rangiku noticed with some amusement that most the people getting on the ride were young couples. She glanced down at Toshirou from the corner of her eye. Judging from the slight pink tint too his cheeks he must have noticed too. She kept quiet, least she ruin his good mood by embarrassing him.

It spun slowly till they stopped near the top. Toshirou sighed leaning back, the cool breeze felt nice up here. "Rangiku was leaning over the edge. He hand over her eyes. "I think I can see Orihime's house.." He rolled his eyes but smirked just the same.

"I don't think it's Orihime's house Rangiku." She shrugged sitting back down next too him. "Oh, here Rangiku, I won this." He remembered reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bracelet. She took it from his outstretched hand.

"Oh, it's lovely, Thank you." She smiled slipping it on and bending down too place a light kiss on his cheek. He blushed red but manged too shrug like it was no big deal.

They were beat by the time they made it back too Orihime's. She was sitting at the table reading when they walked in.

"There you two are, I was wondering where you were." Rangiku sat down in front of her. "We went too the amusement for the day. We brought this back for you." She presented the stuffed camel to the girl. Who grabbed it excitedly. "Oh this is so great Rangiku-san, Toshirou-kun." She hugged it close.

"_She likes it?" _He wondered quietly. He left the two girls to the chatting. Walking too the back room and pulling off his shirt before falling face first into his pillow. He was beat, but altogether, he felt...good, happy.

"Perhaps this will be better then I thought." He mumbled before dozing off.

* * *

Finally! Sorry if it took a little long. I got distracted with other stuff the past few days. Any way I hope you like this chapter, now I'm gonna make like Hitsugaya and hit the sack cause it's 1 in the morning.

- **Malthazar LOS**


	6. Dangerous Games

Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a few weeks but, i've been kinda busy around here so just bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Dangerous Games

* * *

Three days went by calmly. Hitsugaya spent them relaxing happily even when being annoyed the houses two female residence.

Orihime he would indulge but his buxom lietenant was always treading in dangerous territory, though he found himself becoming more inclined to her company now. Every night since they went too the park she had joined him on the roof and they would just talk for a while.

Hitsugaya laid calmly in his and Rangiku's room flipping thru a book. She had disapeared that afternoon and he hadn't seen her since. It would only be a matter of time before she showed up.

He heard the front door slam. "Toshirou!" He sighed, _'Speak of the devil..' _It was only a matter of seconds before Rangiku bounced thru the door and grabbed his arm. And yanked him into a sitting position.

"What is it Rangiku?" He sighed setting down the book too look at her.

"Orihime is going too this big new arcade with Ichigo and wants us too come too."

"What's an 'arcade'?" He asked puzzled. "Ichigo said it's a big place full of games." She told him how Ichigo had explained it.

"Hm, like where we went before?" She shook her head having asked him that as well. "No this is different and it's inside." He nodded in understanding, even if he didn't and picked up his book.

"If you want too go then go." He said flipping too his marked spot. He glanced back at her now pouting face.

"But Toshirou, I want you too come too, it won't be any fun without you." She pleaded tugging on his shirt sleeve. He frowned yanking back his arm. It didn't look like he was going too win this one, but he wasn't just going too give in.

"What'll you do for me if I do this for you?" She smirked and leaned in close.

"Well, what do you want Toshirou?" She purred.

He grinned inwardly. She was trying too fluster him into just going, but he could play this game as well, courtesy of her. He'd learned more from her then he'd ever care to admit.

He smirked and leaned in so there noses were touching. She stared cross-eyed and dumbstuck at him.

"I want the only thing you can give me Rangiku..." She swallowed hard.

He grinned and leaned back. "Paperwork."

Her head dropped and she menatally patted himself on the back.

"But.." He held up his hand. "Two days paperwork, not buts. Take it or leave it." She bit her lip. Two days was a lot less then what he normally asked for. She couldn't pass it up.

"I'll take it." She grabbed his arm again and pulled him up and off the bed and out of the room. His wrist in her iorn grip as she dragged him outside where the others were waiting.

When they saw them coming Ichigo gave a lazy wave. "Didn't think you would actually come Toshirou." He frowned and grunted out a reply, before Rangiku grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her as they went. They seemed in such a hurry no one noticed the red across his face. He scolded himself.

No matter the situation, ever since they went to the amusement park, whenever they came into simple contact he looked like a lobster and he couldn't figure out why. When she was teasing him it didn't bother him at all, he knew she was just messing around, like moments before.

Sure, he always blushed a little whenever she glomped onto him, shoving his face into her chest, but this was different. This was simple, inoccent, but it didn't feel that way. At least not too him. A voice in the back of his mind nagged him that she was mocking him, while another said he was being stupid. She was just being the normal touchy feely person she had always been. They only change was in him, not her.

He scowled angrily too himself. What the hell was wrong with him. "Toshirou?" He looked up into curious ice blue eyes. He forced his gaze away from hers and his face too relax. He could still feel her eyes on him but ignored her as they walked the rest of the way to the arcade. He knew it probably hurt her feelings but he couldn't look at her right now.

He looked up only when they were in front of the arcade building. A bright neon sign flashed the name of the place. He sighed as Rangiku dragged him inside.

Not three minutes after they got there Rangiku pulled Orihime off somewhere leaving him with Ichigo. He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the taller boy through the crowd of people.

They stopped near a crowd of guys bunched around the punching machine. Ichigo watched with amusement as they tried too out do each others scores. A muscular tall guy with a mohawk standing next too it daring everyone too challenge the high score, his score of 620.

"Hey Toshirou maybe you should give it a try?" He threw over his shoulder to the young captain.

Why on earth would he want too do something like that. Toshirou thought. Before he could voice his thoughts the guy with the mohawk standing close by had been listening, and started laughing loudly, drawing the attention of the other guys.

"Your not serious right?" He laughed. "That punk could never beat my score." Toshirou fixed annoyed teal eyes onto the teen moron. "I don't want too play." The guy gave a condesending smirk.

"At least your not a stupid kid, you'd get a 10 at the most." The group of guys gathered around snickerd and laughed.

"_Kid?" _his brow ticked and a vein throbbed on his neck. He breathed heavily thru his nose to quickly calm himself down.

"You misunderstood." Hit clipped. The noise around them quieted and all eyes were focused on him. "I just didn't want too embarrass you." He smirked, satisfied as he watched they guy scowl, his face redening.

"Big words for a pint sized brat, you think your so tough, then prove it." He growled pointing to the machine.

Ichigo stayed quiet, grinning to himself as Toushirou went up, rolling his eyes. He barely pulled his arm back when he popped the bag, which flew back violently.

He watched bored as numbers started rolling on the screen. He kept his face neutral but smirked inside as the numbers stopped. The red numbers displaying 840.

There were loud guffaws all around.

"Shit!"

"No way!"

"The thing must be broken."

Toshirou heard Ichigo snort, trying too hold in his laughter. He turned and walked away leaving behind a confused and astounded crowd.

Rangiku giggled too herself as she watched Toshirou humilate a bunch of teenage boys, then calmly walk away, with Ichigo trailing behind him laughing.

"It looks like Toshirou-kun is having fun, eh Rangiku-san?" She nodded. "Oh, lets play this Orihime." A large game caught Rangiku's eye as she pulled Orihime too it.

"Ok, DDR is my favorite." she smiled following.

"Ok Toushirou, got it?" He nodded as Ichigo finished explaining the rules of 'pool' too him. "Alright, then i'll go first." He watched Ichigo for a minute before he zoned out, he wasn't sure how long he'd been out of it but he quickly shook himself out of it when he realized his foot was tapping.

There was now loud music playing in the room. He looked around spotting the source. _"Naturally" _He thought. As he watched Orihime and Rangiku. She looked ridiculous, Her and Orihime falling over each other and laughing.

Sudenlly he was jabbed in the back. "Earth to Toshirou." He turned sharply and slapped away the pool que turning an icy glare on Ichigo.

"It's your turn, you can stare at Rangiku later." He scowled at him.

"I was not staring at Rangiku." He growled. Pointing his que at the orange haired teen. He smirked pushing the que away from his face.

"Then what were you staring at, as if I didn't know." He mumbled the last part. Toshirou gouged Him in the stomach with the end of the que.

"I. Was. Not. Starring." He emphasized every word with another harsh jab. "Cut it Out!" Ichigo swatted the stick away.

"Anyone with eyes and half a brain can see it." He went on rubbing his stomach. "See what?" Toshirou asked glaring.

"This thing you and Rangiku have..." The que jabbed him in the forehead.

"Why you little..." Ichigo growled rubbing his head with his palm. "Rangiku and I don't have a...'thing'" He growled brandishing his que like Hyourinmaru.

Ichigo studied him for a second before a look of suprise was plastered too his face. "Your serious."

"Why the hell would I not be?" Ichigo shrugged. "It's common knowledge you too have a thing together, I thought you just kept it on the downlow."

"What on earth would make you think something like that?" He shrugged again. "I dunno, you two just...have this vibe, I guess. The way get along and interact with each other."

"Rangiku is my lieutenant." He snarled venomously. "So you have no feelings for her what so ever?" He asked dubiously.

There was silence between them as Toshirou thought about it. Ichigo took that as his answer. "Your turn." He walked around the table. "I don't have feelings for her."

"Sure." Ichigo brushed it off. Toshirou just scowled and leaned over the table too shoot.

"What do you thinks going on over there?" Rangiku asked curiousley as she watched Toshirou jab Ichigo in the forehead with his pool que. Orihime shrugged.

"Ichigo must have said something to piss him off.." Rangiku shook her head sighing. She'd been working her ass off trying too get her captain too relax and have fun and Ichigo was going too ruin in it one night.

"There over it, see?" Orihime pointed out and she was right. Just as quickly as it started they went back too playing, though her captain looked less then happy, she noted sourly.

"i'm going too kill Ichigo." Orihime giggled. Rangiku turned too her questioningly. Did she say that out loud? "I never thought you'd be that type of girl friend Rangiku-san."

"Girl...what are you talking about? Whose girl friend am I?"

"Toshirou's of course.." Rangiku blanched. Her and her Captain? That certainly was a new one.

"Toshirou and I arn't together." Orihime gasped. "When did you break up?"

"Break..? We didn't break up, we were never together." She sighed exasperated.

"Really?" She nodded. "Why would you think we were ever together?"

"Well, you two just seem like your together, the way you act around each other..." She reasoned.

"How do we act?" She shrugged. "It's hard too explain just something about how you too get along together ..."

"Hm, well trust me Orihime theres nothing going on between Toshirou and me." She waved her hand.

"Too bad, you two would make such a cute couple." Orihime pouted before a bright flashing game caught her attention.

_'Me and Toshirou? That's a good one'_ She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Toshirou. Put me outta my misery already." Ichigo moaned. Toshirou just smirked. All he had too do was sink the 8 ball and it was over. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Trust him to be a genius at this too. He noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

"Hey, Keigo." He looked up. Ichigo was waving at another guy, he looked familiar too Toshirou, one Ichigo's classmates if he remembered correctly.

"Hey what's up?"

"Just checking out the arcade with Orihime and a couple of our friends." He motioned too Toshirou who nodded. "And Rangiku..." He pointed. The boy looked and froze.

Toshirou's brows knit together. He knew that look. That lecherous look. His fingers tightened on his que.

"I'll be right back..." he mumbled before he took off running. Grinning madly. "Oh geez, here we go.." Ichigo sighed.

"Onee-san!"

Orihime and Rangiku turned too the shout. "Oh. It's Keigo.." Orihime smiled. Rangiku smiled too, her fist reared back.

The loud crack sounded through the entire room and he fell face flat on the floor at Rangiku's feet.

"Huh?" Rangiku glanced at her still ready fist and then too the twitchy boy bleeding onto the floor, a shiny black 8 ball lodged squarley in the back of his head.

She looked up too see her captain still leaned over the table, que in hand and steely teal eyes locked in a glare.

She caught his eyes only a second before he turned.

"i guess I lose...Here." He handed his que over to Ichigo and turned towards the door. "Im going to get a drink." Ichigo leaned against the table smirking and watched him go.

"pretty harsh for someone you don't have any feelings for.." He turned too Rangiku and Orihime who came up too him.

"Where's he going?" Orihime asked him. "He's just going too get a drink an some air."

"Oh, ok...Do you want too go play some more Rangiku-san?"

"Huh?" Rangiku pulled her eyes from the door she'd seen Toshirou dissapear through. "Oh, actually Orihime, I think me and Toshirou are gonna call it a night. You stay though and we'll see you back at the apartment ok?"

"Well if your sure.." She nodded too the younger girl before leaving as well.

Toshirou sighed popping open his soda and leaning against the wall of the building across the street.

_'Stupid, why did you do that?' _He took a , the boy had it coming but Rangiku could take care of herself...She had long before they met and she would long after he was gone. He paused. That was a thought he didn't like. Them not being a team..being friends...being together.

He shook himself. He was being ridiculous, he was just letting what Ichigo said get too him.

"_Who were you trying too convince, Ichigo or yourself?" _He growled. The voice in the back of his head nagged him.

"Get your drink?" He jumped turning too the women next too him. When did she get there? He straightened up and nodded.

They stood in awkward silence for few minutes before she spoke up. "Wanna go back in?" He shook his head. "No, i'm going back to the apartment." She nodded. "Okay, lets go." She said grabbing his hand and tugging him along.

"What about Ichigo and Orihime?" He asked following along. "I figured you'd want too leave so I already told them bye."

"Oh." He followed along quietly, his gaze straying too there linked hands. She was lost in thought about what Orihime had told her and his actions.

"Toshirou?"

"Hmm?"

"Were...close aren't we?"

He looked up at her, about too ask wht she was blabbering about, but one look at her face told him the question was serious and important too her.

He was silent for a while. Long enough that she didn't think she was going too get an answer from him. Then she wasn't sure if it happened or she imagined it but she thought she felt his fingers tighten around hers.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

Oi, finally. Again sorry about my long absence. Been busy, and I go back too school Thursday so the updates aren't gonna get super faster but i'm try too do it faster then this anyway..

The next chapter might take a little bit tho because I changed my mind about something which completely changed the next chapter so..i have only a tiny clue whats gonna happen next. Anyway I hope your all still reading.. **-Malthazar LOS**


End file.
